Of Magic and Chakra
by Advent of Shadows
Summary: With a massive fox in his stomach and a penchant for talking his enemies into changing sides, Naruto Uzumaki was used to the unexpected. But finding himself in a new world following the fight at the Valley of the End went a little beyond that. Now in a world of magic, dragons, and demons, he has no choice but to adapt and make a new life for himself.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima do.

* * *

**1. Arrival**

_-October 24, X777_

A groan escaped his lips as he began to stir from his slumber. He winced as he tried to move, his muscles protesting instantly. Never before had he woken to so much pain. That was not the only unusual experience for him though. He could barely feel his chakra. It was there for certain, but it was far less than what he was used to.

Flashes of memory came to him suddenly, and he stood up quickly, ignoring the pain as best as he could. Last he could remember, he had been at the Valley of the End, fighting Sasuke Uchiha.

It had been, without a doubt, the hardest fight of his life. It had been hard to find it in him to really try to attack his friend without holding back, and it had proven to be a mistake when Sasuke used his strongest jutsu against him, the Chidori.

From there, the fight had only gotten worse. Naruto had been forced to draw upon the fox's chakra, while Sasuke had used the power of Orochimaru's Curse Mark.

In the final moments of the fight, at least as far as he could remember, he and Sasuke had nearly reached each other with dark versions of their most powerful jutsu.

"Finally awake, are you?" an unfamiliar voice asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Turning his head, he saw an older woman approaching him wearing a red cloak. The most peculiar thing about her seemed to be the pink hair atop her head though. Pink hair definitely was not common in the village. In fact, only Sakura and her family had that color hair. Yet, he had never seen the woman before.

Now that he glanced around the room, Naruto saw that he was not in a hospital as he first assumed he was. It was actually a nice and cozy house. With the scent of herbs clinging to the room and the cooler temperature, it had been a natural assumption, but it appeared that he had been wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked with a frown. "Where am I?"

"Stupid brat, don't be rude," she told him before flicking his forehead in aggravation. "Maybe I should have left you lying around in the forest."

"Sorry," he muttered a little sheepishly.

"As for where you are," she continued, seemingly unconcerned about his apology. "You are in Magnolia's East Forest."

Her eyes narrowed as a look of bewilderment showed itself on his face.

"Are we in the Land of Fire?" he asked, a sense of dread welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"The Land of Fire?" she asked flatly, sounding as though she knew nothing of such a place. "This is the Kingdom of Fiore."

"Never heard of it," Naruto told her honestly, all the while trying to figure out how he could have gotten so far away that someone had never heard of the Land of Fire before.

Something that he did not recognize flashed in her eyes upon hearing his words.

"Why don't you tell me about this Land of Fire," she told him, sounding much more patient than she had before.

Shrugging, Naruto went ahead and did as she asked. He knew better than to tell her too much about certain subjects, but it seemed safe enough to tell her a little about it.

An hour or so later, Naruto was sitting in what passed for Porlyusica's living room. He was still a little in shock from the earlier bombshell, but that was hardly a surprise. He had just found out that he was no longer in his original world after all.

This new world that he had found himself in was as different from his own world as night and day. Instead of shinobi and hidden villages, they had mages and organizations known as guilds. Instead of a history of war, they had a fairly peaceful history for the last few hundred years.

Porlyusica had known just how to explain everything to him, it seemed. That did make a little more sense when she revealed that she was not from this new world either. She was originally from the parallel world known as Edolas.

Naturally, his first question after her explanation was about finding a way back to his world.

That was where he truly began to grow worried.

Porlyusica had not been able to give him any answers regarding the matter. According to her, she was not all that knowledgeable about such things.

She did, however, know someone who was likely to have more information. That person was Makarov Dreyar, a diminutive man that had served as the leader of one of Fiore's premiere guilds for many years.

When the man finally walked through the door of Porlyusica's house, Naruto was not exactly impressed. He looked kind of goofy with some strange hat that looked like it would have been more fitting on a jester.

All the same, he told the man what he knew and waited as patiently as he could. It was not exactly something he excelled at though.

After several long moments of silence, Makarov finally spoke up.

"I am afraid that I cannot give you the answers you seek," he said regretfully. "I do not know of anyone that might know how to locate such a world, let alone access it. The world of Edolas is only reachable because it is parallel to Earthland. If it was not, it would be all but impossible."

"But it is possible?" Naruto asked, straightening up with just the tiniest glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"It is," Makarov told him hesitantly. The sharp look that Porlyusica shot her former teammate may have escaped Naruto's notice, but it was definitely noticed by the recipient. "But there's only one place you will find that knowledge if it already exists, and that is Era."

"Era?" Naruto asked, suddenly noticing the frown on Porlyusica's face.

"The Council cannot know," she told Makarov, sounding truly worried for the first time in years.

"Of course not," Makarov told her, shaking his head. "I was thinking of just one member of the Council. Yajima has access to the Council's archives. If they possess any knowledge of it, he will find it."

"How can I get to Era?" Naruto asked, jumping to his feet. If there was any chance that he could find a way back home, he had to take it.

"I will take you there," Makarov told him, sharing a look with Porlyusica. "They have wanted to see me recently anyways. It won't be a bother to take someone along with me."

Naruto could not help but grin at hearing those words. It sounded like he was one step closer to finding his way home.

If he had spared a glance at either Makarov or Porlyusica at that moment, he would have seen the sad and doubtful looks upon their faces. Neither had the heart to tell him just how unlikely it was that he would ever find a way back to his world.

* * *

Author's Notes: Looks like I'm back with another story. It was almost out on my birthday too. Actually came out about ten minutes after midnight, so not technically my birthday anymore. Eh, no need to sweat the little details. Anyways, this time, I'm just doing something that I want to do for fun. With everything that has changed recently, I'm not even going to concern myself with anything else. Not for the moment, at least.

For the last month, I've been working at a factory, so I guess I'm actually a productive member of society now. Unfortunately, I end up feeling tired when I get home and get less writing done than I'd like. In fact, I've stopped writing original fiction and unpublished my books from Amazon because of it.

Before I go off on a different tangent, I'll address this story and this story alone. This is not a typical chapter. It was short and was just meant to set things up. The first three or so chapters will be setting up the rest of the story, actually, but the others won't be this short.

Before anyone asks, I'll say this now. Naruto will not be a mage in this story. He will only be a ninja. And if you are thinking that he won't stand a chance because of his skill level as of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, just rest assured in the knowledge that I have plans that will take care of everything.

Anyways, thanks for reading. And special thanks to my "Creative Consultant", Mzr90 and beta-reader, Vandenbz.


End file.
